Number XV
by FaNgIrLiSm
Summary: Xion has disappeared again. In order to fill the space she left behind, Saix has brought in a new recruit. But life in the Organization is never easy and will this member be able to survive?
1. Unease

Chapter 1

Unease

Diary entry: Day #84

Ever since I heard its name, I have felt something I couldn't explain. Kingdom Hearts is the hope that we would have a heart someday. Saïx says that a heart will give us feelings, emotions. Apparently, you weren't complete without one. If the laughter that I had shared with Xion and Axel wasn't real, what did true happiness feel like?

*vv^^vv*

Roxas closed the small bound notebook and flopped backwards onto his bed, laying the little journal on his chest. He stared at it. What was the point of reading past entries that he had written so long ago if they only gave him uncertainty? Xion had disappeared again and the castle was on the brink of chaos. They had found her the last time she vanished, but he knew that this time won't be so easy. Where was there left to look? Twilight town had been cleared out and there had been no sign of her anyplace else. Roxas heard the soft patter of approaching footsteps and managed to get the Diary out of sight before Axel appeared in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Roxas!" he laughed. "Guess what? We got a mission together today!"

"Where is it?"Roxas eagerly jumped off his bed and half-ran to the door, ready to get going.

"I have no idea!" The pyromaniac answered and walked out of Roxas' room while motioning the keyblade wielder to follow him. The two organization members walked to the gathering room where Saïx was waiting with their daily assignment.

*That Evening*

Axel waved his half-eaten ice cream over the edge of the bell tower. Several drops of melted sea-salt goo fell to the courtyard below.

"That bastard!" Axel complained. "Saïx said that this was supposed to be an e-a-s-y mission!" The pyromaniac lay on his back on top of the ledge of the Bell Tower's roof. He was exhausted after a very tiring game of "tag" that went on during the mission. "Why can't our targets ever just stay still? Do they NEED to fly around in a confusing pattern?"

"And on top of that, it smelled in that tunnel." Roxas pouted remembering the stench of fish, seaweed and unidentifiable goop.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that "Roxas…"

"Ha! I thought that caught a whiff of something a little like that horrible stuff that was served to us last night. I don't even want to call it 'Dinner'. Anyway, I thought nobody liked Xaldin's cooking." Roxas swung off the ledge and sat on the ground under Axel, laughing too much to try to keep from falling to the plaza below.

The pyromaniac grinned. "If nobody eats it, then there must be more for me! "

The sun sank below the horizon and the ice cream began to vanish. When they had finished the last of it, the good mood that existed before, disappeared. Roxas cast an uneasy glance at Axel's face and broke the silence. "Worried about Xion?" he could feel Axel's body tense at the name. "I know that nobody has vanished from the Organization before, but somehow I'm convinced that she's fine. Even if she's hurt, someone's probably helped her-"

"It's not like that Roxas." Axel's tone was ice cold despite the fire that he wielded. "We don't really mingle too well. I'm sure you've realized that. Or have you just not memorized what Saïx told us about not being seen or talking to people and the consequences? They can sense that we aren't one of them. Some know that we lack a heart and then…they…well, I'll just say it's not pretty.

Roxas moved against the giant clock and let the cool rays of the rising moon bathe him in pale light. "Where could she have gotten to?" He asked the sky.

*vv^^vv*

Saïx was watching the cameras that were stationed around certain parts of Twilight Town which were meant to locate Xion. He looked at Roxas' expression. "Xion, a nobody among Nobodies and yet they still care for her."

Xemnas sat in a chair a little behind his subordinate. "Well she is their friend. But she is also the key to our plan. It just disturbs me that our little puppet has created a will for herself."He growled softly. "Xion thinks as long as she can stay out of our reach, that she is safe from our wrath. Sadly, however, she is mistaken. The chance of her coming back to us on her own is slim. So I guess we'll need to make her unneeded."

"But who could possibly _replace _her?" Saïx was confused. "There is no other who can do her job in so little time. Anyway, we need someone who can be close to Roxas. There's no chance for anyone else to build a bond with the keyblade wielder now that he's developed such a close relationship with Xion."

"Oh we'll get her back." Xemnas smirked, "We just need someone to fill in for the moment. Our puppet will be drawn here eventually. I have chosen the new recruit. I'll leave the rest to you." Darkness enveloped him and he vanished. He was replaced by a little piece of paper that contained the codes needed to access all the information the Vexen had collected when he researched in Castle Oblivion. Saïx picked up the little scrap, turned and walked out of the room. He had a few things to take care of before her could start on what Xemnas wanted him to do.

*vv^^*

Roxas and Axel sat in silence until a dark corridor appeared aside the two of them. "Hey." Xigbar grinned as he stepped out. "I'd hate to be the wet blanket but, Roxas; Saïx wants you back at the castle."

"If it's another mission I'm going to lose it." Roxas slowly stood and turned towards the dark corridor.

"What?" Axel jumped up. "Another mission? We don't get more missions until morning. Why would you be sent out this late?"

"I don't know why I've been sent out. I just go and do what they tell me to do. It's not my place to question the orders that Saïx gives me. I just carry them out. Though, they have been giving me a lot of work. I mean I know Xion's gone and all, but I shouldn't be getting this stuff." Roxas closed his eyes and stepped through the portal to the Castle.

Axel was about to follow his friend when Xigbar stuck out one of his arrow guns. "I was also ordered to occupy you for a few minutes." The sharpshooter added with a gleam in his good eye.

*vv^^vv*

**It's my….**

**FIRST STORYY!**  
**And I know the things that many people say when they publish their first stories and I feel the need to copy them! (Because it's the first chapter of your first story only once!) NO FLAMES! They aren't helpful at all. Constructive criticisms only pretty please!**


	2. Accusations and Denials

Info for later in the chapter…

**BOLD AND CAPS**: A computer talking

_Italics_: Saïx typing

Chapter 2

Accusations and Denials

"Sorry Xigbar, it won't happen again."

"It better not!"

Saïx turned away from the window which faced Kingdom Hearts. When he did, he faced an angry red head and a slightly injured Xigbar. Axel's face was stony and he walked stiffly up to the Berserker. Xigbar hung back and softly clutched at his right arm. "Thank you Number II. You may leave now."

Xigbar turned to go and shouted over his shoulder "There better be a reward for this. That asshole nearly broke my arm." He huffed and stalked out of the room.

Once Axel and Saïx were alone, Saïx arched his eyebrow and glared at the pyromaniac. "Nearly broke my arm? I asked Number II to delay you. If you hadn't insisted on immediately coming back here, no fight would have happened."

"Where's Roxas?" Axel growled.

"Number XIII? You seem to be awfully _protective_ of him. "

"Just answer the question."

"Ordering me around?" The bluenette mocked. "It should really be the other way around don't you think?" As Axel's stare intensified, Saïx caved. "If you must know, I sent the boy our on a heart-collecting mission in Wonderla-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" The redhead roared "He's worked to the bone as it is. If you give him any more missions, it's sure to kill him!" Axel looked ready to fling himself at Saïx. He was breathing hard and his fists were clenched. His element, fire, had started to gather and plumes of wispy smoke darted around his frame. Saïx took a step back, frightened. Were Axel's "feelings" for the young keyblade wielder that strong?

Axel was about to pounce when a dark corridor opened behind him and a firm hand grasped his shoulder. Xemnas stepped out and shot daggers at the pyromaniac. His voice was like ice as he stopped the argument that was brewing.

"We work the keyblade wielder so hard because Kingdom Hearts is thirsting for more hearts. What the child can bring in on a normal day does not satisfy the hunger of it. If you feel that Roxas is getting too much work, then you should do something about it. Your new mission is to comb every single world until you discover where Xion is hiding. We will not tolerate escapees. You are to bring her back so she is to know what happens when one is to mess with the Organization."

Axel mentally shivered. He never had to face the true power of Xemnas' fury and did not want to wish it upon anyone that he knew. Now he had to make a choice. Should he follow orders and subject Xion to Xemnas' punishment or let Roxas slave away and become a mere shadow of his former self? He turned to go. His mind made up. He would find Xion. Even if Xemnas and Saïx had some cruel punishment planned, they would find a way out of it together. The three of them could take any setback and come out strong.

His shoes thumped softly as he made his way across the circular meeting room. A dark corridor sprung to life at Axel's will. But before Axel could manage to escape, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Saïx stood behind him, leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Before you go, I thought I would tell you something." Saïx stepped back and raised his voice. "Remember, you have no heart."

"I know that already." Axel refused to turn around and face his superiors. He was eager to escape the castle and most of the people inside it. He wanted his former friend to get to the point so that he could leave. "Get on with it."

"Patience, my good friend,"

Axel didn't need to be facing Saïx to know that he was smirking. The pyromaniac also didn't like being reminded of the bond that the two of them had shared when they were alive. He continued to face the portal that lay waiting to be used.

"As I was saying, you don't have a heart. How you think you feel for…Roxas," Saïx's tone grew haughtier by the second. "It's only your memories playing tricks on you. You are simply imagining how you once felt for me and applying it to another person. You will find nothing waiting for you in the keyblade wielder's heart. There is no love here, Axel, never forget it."

Axel was enraged. How dare Saïx imply that Axel still felt feelings for Roxas at the same magnitude as the feelings that he had felt for Saïx had been. The pyromaniac bit his lip to keep from shouting. Through tightly clenched teeth he hissed "I may have felt that way when I had a heart, but since then, I've seen how you really are. Don't think I don't see you when you kiss Xemnas' ass and when he then turns around and shoves something up yours. I lost interest in you long ago." Fuming, Axel walked as quickly through the dark corridor and was transported to another world.

As soon as Axel was gone, Xemnas turned to his subordinate. "Well, that was strangely accurate. Though, you never have actually kissed my butt."

"It's a figure of speech. Like I worship the ground you walk on or something like that." Saïx frowned slightly.

Xemnas took a step forward and roughly pulled Saïx forward until they were chest to chest. "Unhappy that he hit the nail on the head?" He captured Saïx's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance until they were interrupted by a blinding light.

"Crap! Why did the flash go off?" Demyx shouted from behind one of the six couches in the room. He held a digital camera in his hand and was shaking it furiously.

"I told you a video would be better." Xigbar mumbled from behind a high-tech video camera.

Saïx, who had been shocked motionless at the Demyx's outburst, drew his claymore and faced the delinquents. "Demyx and Xigbar." He growled menacingly. "Give them to me. Now."

"Nope!" Demyx was laughing. "This is prime blackmail material! We would be stupid to hand this over to you." Both of them disappeared from sight by means of a dark corridor before Saïx could pounce and force them to hand over the evidence.

The entire time, Xemnas was laughing hysterically. "You should have seen the look on your face!" he gasped for air.

Saïx's weapon dissipated and he turned to face his leader, his face in a mock pout. "Superior, do something." He whined "Now I'm going to be the butt of all their jokes."

"You're going to be the butt of something else too, now come along." Saïx sighed in defeat and followed the orders that he had been given.

*vv^^vv*

*Later that night*

Saïx stood at a computer in a darkened room which was in an unoccupied part of the Castle. He pressed a single key and the multiple screens around the perimeter of the room flickered to life.

He began to type in an ancient language. The system took the strange words and translated them into English.

_What is the rate of awakening?_

Symbols flashed across the screen and the computer answered his question.

**AWAKENING RATE: 100%**

Excited, Saïx typed faster.

_What experiments have been used on "lab rat"?_

Every screen in the room shut down except for two. One showed the question that was asked and the other showed a virtual file named "lab rat". A red X appeared over the file and a window appeared over it.

**ACCESS DENIED. SHOW AUTHORITY TO GAIN ACCESS.**

Saïx tapped a few keys and the machine whirred. A metal box shot out of the wall next to the monitor and sank to waist height. The berserker frowned slightly before taking a small vial out of his pocket it was about three-quarters the way filled with dark read liquid. He gently pulled the cap off and tilted the container so that a few drops of the liquid fell on the box. "Good thing I thought to save this" he muttered under his breath.

The box zoomed back into the wall and another monitor lit up. It showed two strands of DNA. They both were broken down and scanned in a matter of seconds.

**ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME VEXEN.**

This message quickly replaced the old one and the folder opened. Saïx retyped his question.

_What experiments have been used on "lab rat?"_

Mini folders within the folder whipped past until one froze on the screen. It was titled EX. The answer soon appeared under the question that Saïx typed.

**EXPERIMENTS:**

**FALSE MEMORY IMPLANTMENT—PROJECT 25**

**EXECTUATED BY NAMINE**

**ELETE BATTLE TRAINING—PROJECT 54**

**EXCECUTED BY MARLUXIA**

**EXPERIMENTAL HEART PROGRAM—PROJECT 1**

**EXCECUTED BY VEXEN**

**EMOTION AWARENESS TRAINING—PROGRAM 11**

**EXCECUTED BY MARLUXIA**

"That's enough." Saïx turned and left the room. "Tomorrow the lab rat will join the others." He chuckled. After he was gone, one last message flashed across the computer screen before it went blank.

**NEW PROJECT DETECTED: ELEMENT STRENGTHENING—PROJECT # XXX**

**50% CHANCE USED ON "LAB RAT"**

**HIGHLY UNSTABLE AND TESTS NEVER COMPLETED**

**HIGH PROBABILITY OF SEVERE MENTAL AND EMOTIONAL SCARRING**

**COULD POSSIBLY LEAD TO DESERTION OR OTHER ACTIONS OF THE LIKE**


	3. A New Comrade

Chapter 3

A New Comrade

Roxas slowly walked out of his room. The extra mission last night was extremely tiring. If he had to do one more strenuous job, he was going to scream.

"Roxas!" He turned to see Demyx walking up to him. "Glad I found you. Saïx left on a couple of missions of his own." He smirked. "Since Xigbar and I have a birthday today, he's doing our missions for the next…oh while. Anyway, he said a bunch of teleporting heartless turned up in Twilight Town."

Roxas stood there dumbfounded until he registered the fact that teleporting heartless weren't easy to get rid of. "ARRRGGG!" he leaned against the wall, sank to the floor and buried his head in his hands.

Demyx looked at his comrade and laughed. "You're having a partner on this mission, aren't you? It's supposed to be a new recruit. Anyway, I can teach you how to make the other person do all the work for you."

"Really?" Roxas looked up at Demyx. "Can you teach me?" His eagerness showed through his lethargy.

"Alright," Demyx chuckled. "I'll help but only if…"

The keyblade wielder's eyes narrowed. "You already have Saïx doing your work for you."

Demyx plopped onto the floor next to Roxas and laughed. "True, true, but the more the merrier right?" This earned him a glare from Roxas. "But I'm a nice person," He added hastily. "I know that you're being worked to death here so I'll let you have a freebie this time. I won't expect anything from you." He trailed off, letting his eyes slip shut. Though, almost immediately, they snapped open again. "But I'm not discouraging handouts either… I mean, if you want to give me something in return, I'll be more than willing to accept it."

Roxas stretched out on the ground. "I'm listening." He closed his eyes, and wanted to take a mini nap while Demyx was talking. Though, he didn't want to miss out and not hear the secrets of Demyx's laziness.

"Well, all you really have to do is…"

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Got it?" Demyx was all smiles as Roxas stood up. "There is more to it but you have a mission to go on."

"Yeah, I guess. I hope that my partner will be there. I mean, it would really stink if I had to do all the work by myself." The keyblade wielder laughed. "Wish me luck." Roxas created a dark corridor and stepped through it into another world.

*vv^^vv*

~*Twilight Town*~

The mid-morning sun beat down onto Roxas. He looked up and shaded his eyes against the glare. His black hooded cloak didn't help either. "Let's get this over with." He muttered under his breath, already sweating.

It didn't take him long to find his targets. The small teleporting heartless were zipping around the center of town, not paying any attention to their surroundings at that moment. Roxas saw that he was clearly outnumbered and at a severe disadvantage because the raging heat didn't seem to affect the heartless like it affected him. He was tempted to put his hood up to shade his face but thought against it. It would be hotter with his hood up than with the sun shining directly on his head.

"Partner my ass." The keyblade wielder cast his eyes around the vicinity. "I'm going to kill Demyx for lying."

Roxas plopped down on the ground and immediately sprang back up. The pavement was even hotter than the sun. He sighed. "I'd better get this over with. No use dragging it out."

He narrowed his eyes, trying to see how many he would have to face. "Fifteen," He groaned, "Just my luck." He picked up a stone and threw it at the crowd of swarming heartless, trying to separate one from the crowd.

All of his targets snapped to attention as the rock flew towards them, and stared at it once it had landed. Seeing the rock as a potential threat, each of the fifteen turned their gaze to where the stone had come from.

"Oh crap." Roxas froze when fifteen pairs of inhuman eyes landed on him. The black orbs of the heartless glowed red as they prepared to attack. He drew his keyblade as multiple heartless rammed into him. He tried to fight back but his enemies just teleported out of the way when they were about to be hit and he only cut through thin air.

The heat and fatigue from the night before was taking its toll on Roxas. His swings were getting slower and he hunched lower to the ground. "Damn." He panted as the heartless formed a ring trapping him, and began taking turns hitting him. He sank to his knees, not caring about the heat anymore. One lone heartless sensed the fatigue of his enemy and approached, ready to deliver the final blow.

A fireball materialized and flew over the rooftop of the house that stood behind Roxas. It slammed into the approaching heartless and caused it to explode in a mass of munny and dark swirling mass. The other fourteen immediately vanished and appeared near the far side of the plaza. Roxas looked up at his savior and saw a dark, cloaked, shadow leap off of the rooftop and towards the group of heartless.

He stared as the hooded figure landed on the pavement in front of him. Roxas stared as his hero turned to face him and lowered the hood that shaded his head.

Scratch that, his _heroine's_ face.

Once the hood was pulled back, a waterfall of light brown hair fell out in waves. She grinned at Roxas. "Hi! I'm your partner. You're Roxas right?" Her smile reflected the sun's rays which blinded him. She looked at his disheveled appearance. "You look like you've been having a hard time." Exhausted, Roxas could only nod. "I'll take care of the rest of the heartless. You just rest up."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to the fourteen heartless and shot another fireball towards them. The heartless scattered as the ball of fire exploded but one got caught in the blast. While it was on fire, it raced around in small circles, catching several others up in the blaze.

Eyes narrowing, she ran towards her other targets and began to fight. Roxas sank to the ground, amazed. When he fought with other beings, he just swung at them and hoped that the blow hit. When she battled, it was as if she was dancing with her opponent. No move of hers was without a flourish of some kind. Strangely, she fought with no weapon, but that didn't seem to be a problem. He watched her as she predicted the paths of the teleporters. Somehow, she knew exactly where they were going to pop up once they vanished, where to aim her spells. Even the one that reappeared on the other side of the plaza didn't escape her. It didn't take long for the courtyard to be completely void of all heartless.

"All done," She turned back to Roxas and smiled. "Oh! I never introduced myself did I?"

Roxas looked at her. "No, I don't think you ever did…"

"Well then, hi," She stuck out her right hand. "I'm Sanex, nice to meet you!"

"Sanex?" Roxas repeated. Her name felt weird on his tongue. Shaking the feeling off, he grasped the hand of his new comrade firmly and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too. How'd you manage to get rid of all the heartless?" He was in awe of the girl standing in front of him. She was a little taller than he was and her olive eyes furrowed together in question.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you manage to get rid of all the heartless that were attacking me so easily? I mean, if I had trouble, then I assumed that we would need to work together to get rid of them all." Roxas lowered his head and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Sanex blinked. "I've been working with moving targets my whole life. I'm used to attacking them and after awhile, you can predict where they are going to go…" She grinned. "You're Number XIII right? That means that you haven't been with the Organization long. You'll get these instincts once you've spent more time around certain types of enemies. Don't worry; it'll happen sooner or later."

"But I thought that you were the newest member." Roxas looked at Sanex. "How can you have more experience if I've been a member longer? I mean, you _are_ number XV…"

"My number doesn't reflect how long I've been with the Organization. I was stationed in Castle Oblivion all of my existence and I never was noticeable. I was never supposed to be granted a number. Saïx said that Xemnas was concerned about how far the Organization had fallen since members were lost at Castile Oblivion so he made me an official member to help replace those that were lost." Sanex looked intently at Roxas. "So, how long have you been with the Organization?"

"Too long," Roxas groaned. "All the days melt into one. What I wouldn't give for another day off."

Sanex smiled kindly. "Well, I think that after you worked hard trying to catch all the heartless today, you deserve a nap." She twirled around and stretched out her hand. A portal back to the castle sprang to life just outside her fingertips.

"Yeah, let's go back. "Roxas looked at his new comrade and walked past her into the portal that she had just created.

*vv^^vv*

"Can we trust you with this long-term mission?" Xemnas looked into the eyes of Xaldin who stood in front of the Organization's leader. "I expect a report back in one week."

"You can count on me." Xaldin bowed deeply before disappearing in a cloud of dark matter.

"Is he really the best choice, Xemnas?" Saïx leaned against the wall behind the chair that his master sat in. "I would have picked somebody else."

"The ones that I would have chosen are dead. Xaldin is one of the few trustworthy ones that we have left. Axel wouldn't agree and he would probably tell Roxas. Demyx and Xigbar… well, do you WANT me to choose them?" Saïx growled softly and Xemnas chuckled. "I though not. We can't ask Roxas, he'd tell Sanex. Luxord is the only one left unless _you'd_ like to go in his place."

Saïx grumbled and left the room in the same fashion that Xaldin did.

"How interesting this is getting," Xemnas laughed before he too vanished, leaving the chamber empty


	4. Gilded Memories

Chapter 4

Gilded Memories

Roxas was in a bad mood. He had fallen out of his bed, stubbed his toe on his doorframe, and hadn't slept well the night before. The keyblade wielder shuffled down corridor after corridor glaring at the walls which were the same shade of grey. This perfectly reflected his mood. He came to the last corner before the Grey Room and stopped at the sound of Demyx's voice. He peered around the edge and saw a furious Saïx facing two smug Organization members.

"No. Not another day. You are to go out and do your own missions today." The Luna Diviner growled.

Roxas didn't need to see Xigbar clearly to know that he was grinning. He sensed that something big was going to happen so he kept his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. "We thought you might say that." He took out a poster and held it up about 5 feet off the ground.

"May I?" Demyx grabbed the curled edge of the stiff paper.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Xigbar laughed.

With a mischievous smile, Demyx pulled down the poster and Saïx's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The berserker flushed a deep red and closed his mouth hurriedly. "That's new. When did that happen?" He gasped.

"Oh the additions were made around 10oclock last night. I really think that Xiggy _enjoyed_ posing with me for that one."

"Demyx, shut up." The sharpshooter whacked a giggling Demyx over the head.

Roxas' sour mood evaporated while watching this exchange. The keyblade wielder chose this moment to round the corner to face two miscreants and a still scarlet Saïx. "Hey Demyx!" he called, almost laughing, "Is that the picture that you said I had to see to believe?"

Roxas was amazed at the amount of time it took for a flushed face to drain completely of all color. "Fine, but this isn't going to go on forever." Saïx snapped and stalked away.

"You saved us kiddo." Xigbar rolled up the poster and caused it to vanish in a puff of dark smoke. He walked over and gave Roxas a hardy slap on the back nearly sending the keyblade wielder flying into a wall. "We might have actually had to do some work today."

"Hey, have either of you seen Sanex? There's something that I want to tell her." Roxas asked his superiors.

"Sanex hmm…" Xigbar scratched his head deep in thought. "I think I saw her heading for the roof."

"Thanks." Roxas turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction wondering which roof Xigbar was talking about.

*vv^^*

Sanex stood alone on the highest rooftop. Blurred pictures flashed through her mind as she stared up at the heart-shaped moon. Each image vanishing before she could properly see what it was.

As the images grew larger and more vivid, Sanex sank to the ground, back to the sky, and clutched her forehead.

Before long, the young nobody's mind was swallowed whole by pictures of her past.

*vv^^*

Sanex looked around the place that the memories had created for her. She stood in a small clearing in the middle of a dense forest. Night was falling and there were no noises to be heard. After a few moments in solitude, Sanex spotted a small figure clothed in white standing at the edge of the glade. Once spotted, the figure turned tail and sprinted into the black forest, white clothing billowing out behind him as he ran.

Sanex looked down to see that a smaller, younger version of her was running after it screaming incomprehensible words. The farther that little Sanex grew from big Sanex, the dimmer and more warped the scenery became. Branches stretched until they obscured the entire sky, the clearing seemed to melt into the trunks and roots of the trees. The calm meadow turned dark and haunted.

The real Sanex shivered and began to run after the white figure also. With longer legs, she soon caught up to the mini Sanex but strangely, could not pass her.

Light was fading and Sanex knew that she would soon lose the white thing in the darkness of the trees. In her frustration she screamed one word.

"STOP!"

And to her surprise, the figure did,

Along with everything else.

Casting a nervous glance down at the small version of her, Sanex slowly walked forward. Surprisingly, the figure turned out to be a young girl in a short white dress. She kept her back turned and Sanex slowly reached a quivering hand out to where she stood.

"Why are you here?"

The question startled Sanex. The young girl turned to face her and cold ice blue eyes connected with wide green ones.

"I-I know you. You were at that castle with Marluxia." Number XV gasped. "Your name is Namine."

"Correct." The blonde girl smiled.

*vv^^*

o.O

Sanex: WTF IS Namine doing here? IN MY HEAD?

Me: Um… something?

Sanex: WELL GET HER OUT!

Roxas: Review before the author gets killed on an angry rampage ^_^


End file.
